Love The Way You Lie
by Edwardlover4eva
Summary: Edward is lying to Bella, and she knows. When he leaves she knows where he's going and it breaks her heart more and more. But she loves him too much to leave. Will she be able to leave him, or will he ever stop lying? Full summary inside! ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys! This one shot is going to be based off of the song 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. Normally, I'm not into that type of music, but I really do like this Summary: **Bella and Edward are together, but Edward has a secret. And Bella knows what it is. Every time he leaves their apartment, she knows exactly where he's going to go, and every time it breaks her heart more and more. But she loves him too much to leave. Will she be able to tell Edward and make him stop, or will she finally will herself to be free? ONE-SHOT!

**Oh, and I'm not going to be adding in the lyrics in the story. I know most songfics do that, but I'm won't be. But, those of you who haven't heard the song, I'm assuming most of you have though, here is the link: **

.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U

**I'll also post it on my profile if this link doesn't work.**

**This story will all be shot from Bella's point of view. Read on and see what happens!**

When I woke up one night, Edward was gone. I searched the apartment for him, but he was no where to be found. I peeked out the window to where he had parked his Volvo when he got home from work that day. But the silver Volvo was gone.

I found a note on the table. "Bella," It read._I went out with Jasper and Emmett. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in the morning. I have a feeling it will end up getting too late when we're done, so I'm just going to stay at their place. See you in the morning love. _-Edward

I remember I had felt relieved. A part of me had feared he had left me. I never had understood what he saw in me. I was so boring and plain, and he was so… There weren't even words to describe how attractive he was. He had girls checking him out all the time, but yet he chose me. I was so lucky for that. Although, apparently he didn't choose just me…

_Flashback:_

_Edward had been going out much more then usual at nights. He acted differently at home. So I decided I was going to follow him and see where he was going._

_I got into my old 55' Chevy and followed his Volvo. He ended up at a small brick apartment, which was much bigger then ours, and it was definitely no Jasper and Emmett's. I had been to their apartment plenty of times, considering they both dated my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett was my big brother. I pulled along the sidewalk a block away from the apartment, and ran in his direction. I hid on one side of the building, peeking around the corner so I could see him. He walked up to the big glass door and pushed a button. Luckily, I was close enough to hear what the voice over the intercom was saying._

_"Hello? I girl's voice answered. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. I felt my heartbeat pick up quickly. What was he doing here?_

_"Tanya," Edward said into the intercom. "It's Edward."_

_"Oh, hi Eddie!," she cried. I was surprised to see Edward hadn't gotten angry like he normally did when people called him Edward. "Come on in." I heard a buzz and he opened the door, looking around quickly before heading _

_End Flashback._

My heart broke into pieces that day. I wasn't stupid. It was easy to see he was cheating on me. And when I got home from work a few days later, I had done some searching around the apartment while he was still gone.

_Flashback:_

_I was digging through Edward's sock and underwear drawer when I found it. It was a picture of him and another girl kissing. She had strawberry blond hair, but I couldn't see her face, considering it was all over Edward's. I could tell it was Edward with her though. I had never seen anyone else with the bronze tousled hair Edward had, other then his mother, Esme, but it was definitely not Esme. I flipped the picture over and saw it said 'Edward and Tanya'_

_End Flashback._

Edward was going out almost every other night now. I always wondered if Tanya knew I was his girlfriend. But, was she his girlfriend too? Or was she just the women he was having an affair on me with? Either way, it broke my heart. I had followed him more then once, checking if this 'Tanya' was the only one, or if there were any others. But there weren't. It was only Tanya. I heard the door open. I was lying in bed, waiting for Edward to get home. I was going to confront him. He had been doing this for the past three months, but I could never bring myself to do anything about it, no matter how badly it hurt me. I had even packed a bag in case it got to the point where I needed to leave.

"Oh," Edward said as he came into our bedroom. "Your up."

"Yeah. I'm up. Where were you?" I asked. My arms were crossed over my chest.

"I was out with the guys."

"Really." I said. It didn't sound like much of a question. I was irritated, yet amused that he was actually lying to my face this time.

"Really." he repeated, giving me his crooked smiled, which always made me melt and he knew that.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying to shake my mind of his dazzling grin.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Edward. Are you cheating on me?" I asked. I heard him take in a deep breath before answering.

"No," he said. I felt my jaw drop.

"Liar." I screeched. I just couldn't believe he was actually lying to me about this. "I saw you with her! With Tanya." I said her name as if she were trash. "I saw you go to her apartment and I saw the picture of you two kissing!"

"You followed me?" he asked, his eyes wide. He knew he was caught.

"Well, yes. Only because you kept acting strange and you were always gone at night, and I was getting worried. So I followed you. And then I got curious, so I searched you drawers, only to find the picture of you and her kissing!" Edward stood in the middle of the bedroom, his emerald eyes huge, and frozen. He said nothing.

"I can't believe you'd do this Edward." I continued. "I get that I'm not the prettiest girl, I know that! I know I'm not good enough for you, but you still shouldn't have cheated. Why didn't you just leave me if I wasn't enough for you? Instead, you made me fall in love with you so much, you cheated on me, and now my heart is broken." I got out of the bed and grabbed the bag I packed. I was going to leave. I headed out the door and went downstairs to the sidewalk.

"Bella," Edward called behind me. I stopped, deciding to hear what excuses he'd come up with. "I never meant to hurt you. I was going to end it with Tanya. I swear to you I will! Please, just don't leave. I am so sorry! You are truly the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"You'll end whatever is going on between you and her?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll do it right now if you'd like." he told me, pulling out his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans. I nodded. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey." he said into the phone. There was a pause while Tanya spoke. "I'm calling," Edward went on after she finished. "because I need to end it between us." I tried to listen and hear what she was saying to him, but I couldn't hear anything but mumbling from the other end. After a pause, Edward went on. "Because I love Bella. And I can't do this anymore." I heard her yell something into the phone, but Edward cut her off. "Goodbye Tanya." He snapped his phone shut.

"Better?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"Much. Thank you." I told him.

"Let's go back inside and go to bed." he suggested, picking up the bag I had packed, which I had set on the ground while he was on the phone.

I was an idiot. I couldn't believe I gave him another chance just like that. I should have made him work for my forgiveness, but as long as I knew him and Tanya were done, things could be okay.

A week later I heard him on the phone. He was talking quietly into it.

"I'm sorry Tanya," he was whispering. "But she was practically giving me an ultimatum. I had to do that. Forgive me. I know you want to." I felt broken all over again. I thought things had finally been good between us, I thought he and Tanya were done, but everything he told me and Tanya was a lie. And now he was begging Tanya for forgiveness. "Alright," I heard him say. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Bye." I ran quietly back to the bedroom, where I was supposed to be sleeping. I heard him coming down the hallway towards the bedroom. I made it look like I was just waking up as he came in the room.

"Good morning beautiful." he smiled at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." I nodded. "So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could do something?" I asked. I didn't want him hanging out with Tanya.

"I can't tomorrow." he said, sitting down next to me.

"Why not?"

"I have to work."

"Tomorrow will be Sunday. You never work on Sundays." I reminded him.

"Well, boss wants me to go in and do something. He called just a few minutes ago. I said I would. I'm sorry." he said, frowning a little like he actually felt bad.

"Fine." I sighed. There was no point in arguing with him. He would find away to see Tanya again either way, but this time, I had a plan.

**The next day**

"Hey Alice." I said into my phone. Edward was already gone. I had even figured out where they were going, since I looked at Edward's text, finding one from Tanya telling him where and when to meet.

"Hi Bella!" she chirped. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Rose wanted to go out for lunch with me. I feel like I haven't seen you girls in such a long time."

"Yeah! We'd love to! When?"

"Now?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was already noon.

"Sure. Where should we meet you?"

"Pizza Luce." I told them. Pizza Luce had always been Alice, Rose, and my hang out. Apparently, it was Tanya's to. And Edward was too stupid to remember how often the girls and I went there.

I met Alice and Rosalie at Pizza Luce. We sat at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. We were going over some major gossip when I heard Rosalie gasp. Alice and I looked over at her to find her mouth hanging open and she was staring at something. I followed her gaze to see Edward and Tanya sitting in a booth right across the room from were laughing and smiling. Tanya would occasionally reach across the table and touch his arm.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Rosalie suggested, trying to me make me feel better.

"Oh, it is exactly what it looks like." I told her. She and Alice shot me a confused glance. I had never told them about Tanya. "Awhile ago, I found out Edward was cheating on me. With her. Last week I finally decided to confront him about it. He called her, telling her he was ending it between them. I forgave him, or course. I believed him. But, yesterday, I overheard him on the phone with her. He was telling her how sorry he was about last week, and she clearly forgave him. I found out they were coming here, so I asked you guys to come with me so I could catch them." I explained.

"He's been cheating on you?" Alice cried loudly.

"Shh Alice!" I hissed at her.

"Sorry. But my brother has never been someone to cheat on anyone. It's hard for me to believe he would ever do that to you." Alice said, shaking her head as if she was trying to figure out another possibility.

"I found a picture of them kissing. Is that enough?" I asked her.

"He is such a jerk!" Rosalie hissed. I heard a giggle, and apparently Alice and Rosalie did too because all three of us turned our heads and saw Tanya and Edward leaning across the table and kissing. Alice and Rosalie both turned to me wearing horrified expressions. Even I was shocked. I had never actually seen them kiss in person, and it broke my heart even more. I felt like I had been set on flames. And Edward was just letting me burn on, until eventually I would be nothing.

"I'm going over there." Rosalie and Alice said at them same time. They stood up, walking away before I could say anything. I sat at the small table alone, pulling my navy sweatshirt's hood over my head. I looked over at them just in time to see Rose and Alice approach the table. Edward looked up at them, his eyes were huge. Tanya glared at them, probably for ruining her time with Edward. I saw Rosalie's mouth moving as she said something, and point at me, and Edward moved his gaze away from them and to me. I felt traitor tears poor down my face. Edward's expression was a mix of apologies and sadness. Tanya continued to glare.

"Edward Cullen," I heard Alice yell. "I can not believe you are my brother right now! How dare you cheat on my best friend with her!" I could see Edward's mouth move, but unfortunately I couldn't hear a thing he said. Only Alice was loud enough for me to hear her. I placed my head in my hands and cried.

"Don't 'but' me Edward!" I could hear Alice shout. "I'm telling mom and dad! And I know they won't be happy with you at all! They love Bella as much as me and Emmett do! I thought you loved Bella too, but clearly I was wrong!" There was a pause, probably because Edward was talking. "Edward Anthony Cullen. If you loved her, you wouldn't be here with this girl! Kissing her! You are a liar and a cheater Edward!" Alice yelled. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Rosalie looking down at me, an apologetic expression on her gorgeous model-like face.

"Bella, I am so sorry." she told me. I stood up and hugged her. I could see Edward over her shoulder. He was still looking at me. I wiped the traitor tears off of my face.

"Can we just go?" I mumbled.

"Of course. Come one sweetie." she said, grabbing her purse quick, and Alice's, and leading me out of the restaurant. I could hear Alice yelling at Edward as we walked out the doors.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked me once we were outside.

"I don't know right now." I admitted. The doors of Pizza Luce opened again and out came Alice. Edward was right behind her.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he asked me.

"Fine." I mumbled. He may have just broken my heart, again, but I still loved him too much. He led me a few feet away from where Rose and Alice waited for me.

"Bella, I am so sorry..." he started. "She called me begging me if we could-"

"Don't bother lying to me Edward." I told him, cutting him off. "I heard you on the phone yesterday morning with her. I'm done with you and your lies."

"Bella, please! Give me on more chance! I promise it'll be just you for the rest of my life." he begged. "Please." I caught myself getting ready to say yes.

"No." I told him before the opposite words escaped my mouth.

"No?" he asked, shocked.

"Edward, I already gave you a second chance, which was more then you deserved. You lied to me more then once. It's over."

"Bella! Please. I'm sor-"

"Goodbye Edward." I cute him off again. "Just know that even though you've broken my heart, I'll always love you." I walked away, leaving him shocked and open-jawed. I was finally free of all of his lies. And it felt good. Until I felt a hand grab my arm, jerking me back. I spun around, only to look into the angry eyes of Edward.

"Come one Bella." he hissed, pulling me with him.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Rosalie and Alice demanded from behind us, but Edward kept walking, ignoring them. He pulled me with him until we came up to his Volvo, where he put me in the passenger seat, buckling me in before going to the driver's side and getting in.

"Edward-" I started angrily.

"Bella, don't you dare leave me." he said, cutting me off.

"You don't own me Edward." I tried to keep myself from shouting at him. "I don't belong to you. I can leave when I want."

"I won't let you leave!" he yelled loudly, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. This had to be all a dream. All of it did. Edward would never do this to me. Not the Edward I had first met.

"God, Edward! I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." Before I could open the door and try to find Alice and Rosalie, Edward was already speeding away. "Edward stop!" But he didn't.

When we got to our apartment, he got out of the car, coming to get me quickly, probably so that I wouldn't try running, although I'd be crazy to do that since I was such a klutz and he was so much faster then me anyways. He led me into our apartment, pulling my arm the entire way. And when we got inside our apartment, he pushed me down, hard, onto the couch. I looked up at him in shock. He had never used that kind of force before, it almost scared me. And then he smirked at me, causing me to instantly get mad. I threw myself off the couch and stood up, right in front of him.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I demanded loudly.

"Bella, I won't let you leave." he said simply, shrugging. And before I realized I was doing it, I brought my hand up and slapped him, hard, across the face. There was a red mark on his cheek where my hand had hit his face. He looked at me in shock, a mix of surprise and anger dancing across his face. And then I was against a wall with both of his hands on each of my shoulders, making sure I wouldn't move. My head throbbed where it had rammed into the wall. I felt a slap across my cheek, only to realize Edward had slapped me back. I was recovering from my shock when the next thing I knew, Edward's fist was coming at me. I braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes, but I felt nothing. I only heard it. I reopened my eyes to see he hadn't hit me, but he had hit the wall right next to my head. His face was filled with shock and sadness, as if he couldn't believe he had almost hit me.

"Bella, I-" he started, but stopped himself quickly. Not even he knew what to say. Edward had never reacted this way before. I shoved him away from me and stomped to our bedroom. After a minute, he was in there with me, apologizing instantly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I snapped." he rambled on.

"That wasn't you back there Edward." I said quietly.

"I don't know who that was back there. I've never done that before. I would never do that. I don't know how I could possibly have done that, to you of all people!" he said, talking to himself more then me it seemed. He was looking at the ground while he said all of this. I waited patiently for him to look at me, which he did after a minute or two. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I promise-no, I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. I won't talk to Tanya anymore, and I will never hit you. I love you more then I've ever loved anything. Believe me, love."

"Edward, you've already hurt me enough." I whispered.

"I know. And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me. But I'm sorry. Words can't explain how sorry I am."

"This is your last chance Edward Cullen. If you hurt me one more time, it's over. For good. I can promise you that." I threatened. I was crazy for going back to him. Not only had he lied to me more then once now, but he slapped me, and almost punched me in the face. But I loved him. More then anything. I was in love with him, and no matter how much pain he would inflict on me, I would always love him.

**(The next day)**

Edward had made me breakfast. He was trying to make it up to me, I could tell. And he was doing good too. It had been less then twenty four hours, and he had already been winning me back, making me forget about what had all gone on.

I heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Hi. Is Edward there?" I recognized the voice.

"No. Who is this?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew the answer.

"Oh. Um, it's Tanya. Is this Bella?" she asked. I was right.

"Yes, it is." I answered coldly. She had a lot of nerve to call our home phone.

"Oh. Well, could you just tell Edward I called?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be sure to do that." I answered, hanging up the phone. That was it. I was leaving tonight.

**(Later that night)**

I decided I wasn't going to say anything to Edward. I would leave when he was asleep, leaving him a note that Tanya called. If I tried to leave when he was there, he would most likely try to stop me, or snap again.

Edward was already in bed, reading _Romeo and Juliet_, a shared favorite, while he waited for me to finish getting ready for bed. I had already packed a bag and wrote the note, only writing that Tanya had called and that it was over, so I just needed to wait for him to go to sleep.

I walked up to my side of the bed and laid down under the blankets. Edward put down the book and turned off the lamp on the table next to him. He turned to me, pulling me into him while we laid down.

"I love you Bella." he whispered in my ear.

I waited for a few hours, until I finally heard him snoring. I squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed the bag I had packed out from under my bed. I grabbed the note out from under my pillowed. I set the bag by the door and turned back to Edward, holding the note still. I kissed his forehead softly, and placed the note where I usually slept, before exiting our room with my bag in hand. And that was all it took for me to be able to leave.

**So, there you go. It was kind of dumb, but when I first heard this song, I fell in love with it. I have no idea why because I'm not usually into this kind of music, but I really liked this song. And I hate making Edward a jerk, but I really liked the idea of making a story out of that song. And it's not really just like the song like most songfics are, another reason why I didn't put the lyrics in with the song, but it was kind of based off of that song since Edward lies to Bella, but Bella still loves him even though he breaks her heart. **

**So, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review! Thanks!  
**


End file.
